


Don't Let Me Fall

by Silent_Dr3amer



Category: Being Human (UK), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loki up to no good, Trust Issues, vampires can be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Dr3amer/pseuds/Silent_Dr3amer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she left to Barry Island, she was told not to trust any vampires. Especially the Old Ones. But fate has other plans when she finds herself in the company of a werewolf and an Old One after being captured by a secret organization for study. (Sorry I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Fall

2009

“Geez. It’s just as bad as LA.” She sighed dropping her duffle bag on top of the dresser. While she knew that London was crowded, she hadn’t anticipated how much traffic there would be within the city.

Slowly she rolled her head back, relishing in the small cracking relieving the tension from her stiff neck. Rubbing her eyes, she walked back, letting herself fall onto the mattress. It was probably the most heavenly feeling to her as she let out a yawn. However the feeling wasn’t to last long when her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket.

“Of course.” She groaned. Swiping the notifications screen down on her phone screen, she saw the missed email.

_Hi Hon,_

_Please let us know when you get to the hotel. I hope the flight was smooth and not like the last one._

_Love you_

_Mom & Dad._

Mini let out a small laugh remembering how miserable that flight had been. Quickly she replied and sent it off before dropping the phone next to her head. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The few hours she had gotten on the 11 hour flight from LA had obviously not been enough as her body began to feel heavy with fatigue.

Dragging her body up, she walked over to the window. The buildings of London before her was enough to make her not regret moving from the bed. It felt too bizarre to her. For years she had longed to visit London and here she was, a part of her wondered if this was all just a dream. A smile pulled at her lips as she casually closed the curtains, sending the room into darkness. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Once they had she sat at the edge of the bed and removed her shoes before laying down. Another stretch and a yawn, she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to embrace her.

~~~~~

A piercing cry is what awakened Mini, sending her shooting up in bed.

_What the hell?!_

Aside from the sound of her breathing, the room is quiet and she can’t help but wonder if the cry was in her dreams. Breathing a sigh, she looks over at the clock on the night stand reading 3 am.

“Damn.” She sighed rubbing her hands over her face before falling back down. Just as she was about to close her eyes, another scream. Her breath caught in her throat as she sat up once again. Without hesitation, Mini threw her legs over the side of the bed and silently moved to the door. Foot steps rushing by her room had her freeze just a few feet away followed by two more screams. A lower voice as well as a high pitched voice indicated two different people. A shiver ran through Mini’s body hearing the cries of terror quickly turn to cries of pain. Careful not to make too much noise, she moved back to the phone on the nightstand. Her body jumped as doors slammed against the walls, most likely from getting kicked in, immediately followed by more screams and wails. A whimper escaped from her as she picked up the receiver and dialed 999. The phone barely got to the second dial tone when the door to her room burst open. She let out a yelp as she spun around, dropping the phone on the floor.

Standing in the doorway were two tall men. One an older man with thinning white hair and piercing blue eyes, the other not much older than herself with blond hair and darker eyes. Both dressed in all black. Taking a step forward, Mini automatically took a step back. Hitting the back of her leg against the edge of the bed, she silently cursed to herself. The two shared a knowing smile as quickly crossed the room. Mini barely made it across the bed when the younger man pulled her back by her hair and swiftly moving on top of her.

“This one’s a fighter.” The younger one laughed as he easily pinned her hands above her head despite her struggling.

“Stop playing with your food. Just finish the job.” The seriousness in the older man’s voice caused Mini to stop fighting.

“What?!” Her eyes wide with both fear and confusion. The other two chuckled briefly before they hissed revealing their fangs and black eyes. This time the scream emanated from Mini and once again she flailed about. The younger man lowered his mouth to her neck as the older just watched with a sick delight.

Feeling the touch of his fangs on her neck, Mini threw her head to the side causing the vampire to rear back and hiss.

“You fucking bitch!”

His grip tightened around her wrists as he plunged his fangs into her jugular. Mini cried out in pain. Tears ran down her cheeks at the feel of the vampire violently jerking her neck causing the blood to flow faster from her. Fear, pain, anger. It all became a blur after a minute, and soon all she felt was numb. The sound around her became muffled as her vision became more and more hazy until all she saw was black.

____________________

2012 

Bursting through the door to the stairways, Ryan quickly glanced back into the hallway, then leaned over the stair railing. With reassurance that no one was around, he wasted no more time. Taking hold of Mini’s hand, he practically dragged her down the stairs. Four floors from the ground level doesn’t seem like much, unless you are being chased by some unsavory men. What they wanted from them, she didn’t know. All she could focus on, at the time being, was not tripping over her own feet. 

Their descent down the stairs was made in such a haste that by the time they walked into the main lobby, Mini crashed into Ryan when he unexpectedly paused. He shot her a glare, to which she winced an apologetic smile. His features softened as he motioned for them to continue. Looking around, the lobby was busy. People walking about, either going to their rooms or leaving to explore the city that is London. A family of three, two parents with their daughter who looked to be about 10 years old. As they pass eachother, Mini couldn’t help but smile as she watched the young girl’s eyes grow. Taking in the gradeur of lobby. The walls red, with gold trim to match the gold intricate pillars that held up the high ceiling. The white granite top of the bar that stood before a long mirror reflecting the impressive collections of beers and liquors. Leather lounge chairs scattered around the floor. Some paired with sleek coffee and side tables, while others stood alone. The sweeping marble staircase near the check in counter, had reminded Mini of the stairs in ‘Sound of Music’, flowed nicely with the white tile flooring. The finishing touch of the room stood 13 feet above the center of the room. The large chandelier. With one light in the center, the diamonds seemed to glow, creating a halo around the decorative piece. 

Watching the little girl eagerly pull at her mother’s hand, Mini couldn’t ignore the tightening in her chest or the pang of envy. However, the feeling was temporary as her companion tugged her hand. 

"Hurry up!" 

Moving through the people, they reached the street only to stop once again. She watched him with questioning eyes. How she wanted to so desperately to ask what was going on. But reflecting on previous experiences, only remind her that as much as she wanted to know. There were some cases where ignorance really was bliss. So she held her tongue. He said nothing as he scanned the streets. His jaw tensed, brows furrowed. Still he said nothing. Letting out a heavy sigh, he frowned. A jerk of his hand and they were dashing across the street. Mini let out a small sigh as they managed to miss getting hit by an on coming car. While it was Sunday, the streets were still fairly busy. 

Maneuvering between the people bustling about on the street, the hairs pricked on the back of her neck. Without thought, she looked back at the hotel. Craning her neck above the people, she spotted two men rush out from the hotel entrance. Through the random heads blocking her view and trying not to fall, it made it impossible to know if these were the men they were running from. But judging from their heads frantically turning in each direction, she would assume they were. Anymore attempts to confirm this were halted when her shoulder collided with an older man. 

“Watch it!” 

“Sorry!” She cried out, adjusting the strap of the backpack that had fallen off her shoulder. There wasn’t much else that could be done for her friend didn’t stop, didn’t even look back to see if the man was alright. It worried her, he wasn’t normally this quiet or uncaring. Nervousness spread through her and she began to wonder if she should give into curiosity. 

A right turn, then a left turn, another right turn several blocks later and Mini had absolutely no idea where they were anymore. She had never been in this area of London. It was a nicer area, several trees lined the street. But it did nothing to shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Just keep walking. We have to hurry.” He snapped. 

A mental curse was her only response as they quickened their pace. Another right turn at the end of the block, they continued down London street in silence. The street was not as busy and with the tension in Ryan’s hand easing, he allowed them to slow their pace. Mini couldn’t help letting out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, relishing in the fact her legs could take a bit of a break. Reaching the end of the street, they waited for the cars to pass before running across to a large older styled building. Hilton London Paddington. She stared at the sign, a brow lifted in confusion as she allowed herself to be pulled into the building. 

_What is this place? Where are we going? Who were those men back there?_

Letting her thoughts drift, her mind wandered back to the hotel. 

_Breakfast in the dining room had started out well. Eggs with blood sausage and toast. Normally they rarely ate together with his busy schedule. But since they were on holiday, it was nice to be able to have breakfast with the young man. Taking a bite of the blood sausage, Ryan chuckled as she pulled a face._

_“You’ve never even tried it before.”_

_“I’m ok.” She replied._

_He smiled and shook his head before returning to his food. Opening her mouth, the words died on her lips as the other man perked up. His blue eyes darting around the room. Then he paused. The scent in question found and suddenly the light behind his pale blue eyes turned cold. Hesitating at first, she slowly turned to follow his glare. A man in a white suite stood outside the window behind her. His face obscured by his hand as he spoke on his mobile and to any casual observer, he would seem to be of no threat. But the look in Ryan’s eyes told her otherwise. Throwing his napkin down, he slowly got up and had her do the same and quickly retreated back to their room._

“Mini!” A pair of hands grasped her arms and shook her, jolting her from her thoughts. 

Quickly scanning the area, it took a moment to realize they were standing on a train platform. 

“How-”

“Mini you need to list to me carefully!” 

The fear in his voice was what made her look at him. His brows furrowed, the drops of sweat that began to form on his forehead. Something was definitely wrong. 

“You need to promise me that you will do everything that I tell you. Alright?” 

“Yea.” She said with a curt nod. 

Straightening, he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a what appeared to be two envelopes. Shoving the items into her hands, he grasped her shoulders once more. 

“The backpack contains clothes, two wooden stakes, some money in the front pocket. This a ticket to Barry Island in there. The train leaves in a five minutes-”

“What?! Five minutes? Rya-”

“I need you to get on that train.” 

“Wait, why d-”

Clasping a hand over her mouth, he pressed his forehead against hers. Eyes closed, he breathed in a shaky breath and it was then Mini realized he was shaking. 

“Please. Just listen to me. I don’t have much time. When you get there, you need to locate John Mitchell. A source told me...he’s there living at an old hotel...the Hawaiian something. I can’t remember. But you have to find him! Tell him you’re a friend of mine. He’ll know what to do.”

She numbly nodded. Never before had she seen this man seem so close to breaking apart. Hesitantly, she pulled his hand away. Thankfully, he didn’t fight it. 

“Ryan. Please-”

“There’s a letter in the envelope. It explains everything.” 

A tear fell down his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling a very scared and confused young woman into a tight embrace. 

“The next train to Barry Island will be leaving in 2 minutes at 6:45.” 

Pulling away, he looked around only to quickly spin around so his back was to the escalator. 

“Don’t look. Just walk.”

Grabbing her arm, he let her over to the train they needed. 

“There’s one other thing you have to promise me.”

She looked up at him through blurry eyes. Not trusting herself to speak, she just nodded. 

“Avoid vampires. But most of all avoid the old ones...There’s talk they’re returning to the UK. But rumor has it one never left. Lord Harry.” 

She managed to suppress a shiver as they stopped. She remembered hearing of him. His brutality. Manipulation. How he wouldn’t even hesitate to kill another vampire if they defied him. 

“Mini, if you come across him. Just run away. Get as far from him as you can. Ok?!” 

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. Cupping her face, Ryan gently wiped them away with his thumb. 

“You need to go now.” 

“But what about you?” 

His frown deepened. Letting out a small sob, she threw her arms around his neck. Holding her tight, he buried his face in her neck. 

“You can’t leave me.” She choked out. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

A final call for Barry Island and they reluctantly pulled away. Brown eyes locked with blue. 

“Come with me. Please, I can’t do this alone!” 

“You won’t be. But you have to go now.” 

More tears fell down her cheeks as he forced her onto the train. With the last passengers arriving, she found herself being shoved further into the train. Giving up on fighting, she quickly found her seat and stared out the window. Pressing her hand against the glass, her eyes widened with horror as two men grabbed Ryan from behind. She wanted to scream, burst through the window and save him, but fear had paralyzed her. All she could do was watch as two men dragged him to the ground. The shorter of the two kicking him to the side while the taller forced him to stand before landing a punch to Ryan’s stomach. As the train pulled out, they grew smaller the more distance was put between her and them, until the end of the building blocked her view. Then they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a crossover fic. Sorry that it hasn't happened yet. I promise the fandoms will come in by the next chapter, just taking alot longer to write out the chapters. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter though.


End file.
